The Other Slayer
by XBURNEDbyLOVEX
Summary: What if Gunn called an old friend, an old girlfriend that just happened to be a slayer to help with the big battle . Chosen after Faith turned rouge. What would be the outcome of the battle and what would happen if she is related to a member of the gang.


Hey Guys Im back with a new story . . . Yes I know still havent updated on the Fast and the Furious story, Im just stuck. Cant think of any new ideas. I was reading some Angel fan fiction and I realized that there is hardly any stories about Gunn and ocs. So I thought I would write one at 12:30 at night, call me crazy but I love writing at night. 

As you all know I own nothing if so there would still be a show going .Hope you enjoy and I will update my other stories soon. On with the show . . . -  
A young woman set in an office working when all of a sudden there was a message coming in. Pulling it up she saw the last persons name she thought she would never see again.

**Gunn: Heard u was workin the office. Still stakein the Vamps?**

The young woman debated for the longest on what to do before she finally clicked the reply button on her IM and wrote back.

**Mia: Not as good as I would of hoped but work is work and moneys money. As for the Vamp work, not as much as I use to but every chance I get, yeah. . . . . . Not that Im not happy that you got back in touch with me but Id just like to know why, is something up?**

Just as the button signaled again, she heard someone coming and clicked off, just as her annoying bosss daughter stepped beside her and cleared her trough. Mia turned around to face the other women and asked," Can I help you?" In a nice tone."Yes the last time I checked this was an office not a brothel(sp?). So why do you insist on wearing those clothes." Mia looked down at her clothes that consisted of a black skirt that hit below the knees but had a split almost to her waist, blue, red, and white vertical stripped shirt with a red spaghetti strap shirt underneath, and opened red toe high heels before getting up with her coffee cut in hand and walking to the lounge and pouring her self another cup.

"Also the last time I check at work you were suppose to work not IM your buddies. What would my dad think if he knew that instead of doing your job, you were writing." Thats it, Mia turned around, coffee cup in hand and said, "You wanna go tell daddy that then fine go ahead but the way I see it is as long as you do the work you can do what ever the hell you want to do during it. I have you know that that message was from someone very important that I have not seen nor heard from in over five years. So you wanna go tell daddy go, go right now or better yet here let me take you." Mia then walked a little away and then turned around, waiting for Amber to move but she didnt. "Alright then Ill remember that next time you want to threaten me with the daddy clause. Oh and by the way there is nothing wrong with my outfit." And then Mia walked away from the speechless Amber back to her work station. There she began back working on her file until her computer sent a reminder thing that said she had three IMs in the inbox. Looking around for sign of anyone, Mia again clicked on her message box and read . . .

**Gunn: Im not gonna hide it, yeah we got trouble . . . BIG TIME. Like end of the world trouble and I was wonderin if youd help out?**

**Gunn: O.K. no reply are you shocked or do you just not wanna help or do you just got a boss hangin off your back**

**Gunn: Ill talk to you later, when you have more time unless your avoiding me. Just send back a message when ya can. I still love ya, Girl and keep safe. Piece Of Pie, right?**

Mia smile at the last message, after everything he still remembered there little saying. Mia clickeed the reply button again and quickly wrote a message before sighing out and going back to work . . .

**Mia: Ill on the next plane ride to L.A. I guess Ill hang up my retirement and be the slayer all over again. I love you too, Gunn . Piece Of Cake. See Ya. . .**

-  
Well there ya go.

First off let me state that I dont have an IM so I dont know how it goes, so if its wrong please dont hurt me for it.

And lastly I love the little saying in the movie Enough (which is a real good movie in my opinion)so I added the little quota, which I obviously do not own.

And then the inspiration for the evil bosss daughter came from the movie Mask ( which I also think is a good movie) but theres has the son so I did change it up some. Oh and If anyone out theres name is Amber I mean no had feelings its just the only name that popped into my head that fit.

Well Its Late so Im signing off to go watch Fantastic Four(love that movie, Chris Evans is Sooooo Freakin HOTT!)

Hope ya liked, until next time

Much Luv,

Mia(Yes I did use my name for the character, what can I say I like J. August Richards, hes cute)

P.S. Ive gotta add a May God Bless and Be With All the Soldiers that are in training and that are overseas, one of them is the guy I love and I pray that hes safe.


End file.
